


Because I Love You

by TheClownsPrincess



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Drama, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-29
Updated: 2017-12-29
Packaged: 2019-02-23 12:59:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 17,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13190601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheClownsPrincess/pseuds/TheClownsPrincess
Summary: "I love him, and I'm willing to do anything... everything, just to prove it." - Bulla





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own the DB franchise or any of its characters.

The door opened softly, and he looked at me as I entered, carrying a big tray full of food. It consisted mostly of his favorites: carrot soup, eggrolls, shrimp stew, glazed pork, potato salad, fried rice, a glass of orange juice and another glass filled with water. I am not a great cook like his former wife, but I really took time researching and learning on how to cook so I could prepare him a sumptous lunch. A lunch fit for a king, as others may have called it.

I placed the tray of food on the bedside table and sat on the chair nearby as I looked at him. His face is still devoid of any emotion, I couldn't decipher what exactly is on his mind. He kept looking straight ahead, as if he didn't want to look at me. I winced a bit at the thought. Yeah, I know he didn't want to look at me.

"Goku..." I called out to him.

He didn't respond.

"I made you lunch. Actually, I figured that you won't go down to join me so I just brought your food up here, so you can eat." I said.

Still, he didn't respond.

I sighed. "Goku... please look at me."

He didn't even budge.

I touched his arm softly, but he yanked my hand roughly, making me stare at him in shock. I knew that was probably the reaction that I would get from him but still, it surprised me.

"Goku..."

He looked at me at last, but his eyes were filled with hate.

"Don't you dare touch me, Bulla." He growled in a low voice.

"Goku... I...-"

"I don't want to hear anymore of your lies." He said as he looked at me, his anger threatening to snap.

"G-Goku, if you would just listen to me...-"

"To what should I listen?!" He suddenly screamed as he faced me, shocking me even more. "What explanation are you going to give me this time, Bulla?! What lies are you going to tell me this time?! Don't you know what you have done?! Or have you already forgotten that you were the reason why my wife of more than forty years left me?!"

"G-Goku... it wasn't like that... C-Chichi was... she was lying to you... everything she told you were untrue and...-" my eyes quickly brimmed with tears as I looked at him.

He held my shoulders roughly, making me wince in pain. "And you expect me to believe you, you little liar?!"

"N-No... Goku... please.. it hurts.." my tears fell down my cheeks.

"I will believe everything that Chichi says because she's my wife! While you... you aren't even related to me. I just don't know what came into you that this time, you chose me for your games! You chose to play with me, and it cost me my wife!" He snarled at me as his fingers dug into my skin.

I couldn't say anything more. I just cried as I closed my eyes tightly, afraid to look at him. I didn't want to see the hatred in his eyes anymore. It hurt me. It killed me.

He suddenly released me with force, making me fall on the floor harshly. Then he looked towards the tray of food I placed on the bedside table.

"I don't need this! Take your food and leave. Much better if you'll never return Bulla!" He said. Thankfully, he didn't knock the tray down.

I stood up weakly and took the tray of food before I left his room, still crying. When I was sure I had closed the door, only then did I let my tears fall.

How will I ever convince Goku that everything Chichi had told him was a lie?

How will I ever convince him that she was really planning to leave him even if I didn't interfere?

That she and Yamcha- yes Yamcha, one of Goku's trusted friend, were plotting something for him during that fateful night?

That they want him dead so Chichi would have all of his fortune. Then after that, she will use her newly acquired money to marry Yamcha and start a new life with him.

Everything he earned from fighting, from working hard out in his fields, everything that he had acquired through his own sweat and blood, it will all become Chichi's once he dies, since she is his wife.

That's when I interfered. I couldn't bear to see everything that Goku had worked for get lost to someone who doesn't even deserve it, but most important of all, I couldn't bear to see Goku dead.

I loved him. So much. More than Chichi loves him.

So I did something which would make him hate me forever.

But at least he was safe.

I drugged his wine glass and made him drink its contents. Then when we were already drunk, well Goku, more drunk since he was also drugged, I managed to get us to my room. I immediately stripped his shirt and kissed him, of course he was a willing participant since he probably didn't know what was going on already during that time.

I kissed him, I touched him, and we ended up making love.

Over and over again.

The next morning, everyone found us in my room. Naked and asleep with our arms and legs tangled together beneath the sheets.

Of course, Chichi was berserk. She couldn't believe that everything she had planned would all go to waste. Goku never touched the wine she had prepared for him, and that wine contained the poison which would slowly kill him. Well, maybe she's really mad because her husband slept with another woman, but what right does she have to get mad? She's been sleeping with another man, besides her husband, and it's been ongoing for years now. That's what I picked up when I accidentally heard her and Yamcha talking secretly at the hidden part of Capsule Corp's lawn.

At least Goku had slept with another woman only at that time.

And he didn't even know that he did, until all the commotion woke him up. And my dad demanded that he marry me.

"I don't care if you're still married to this harpy, Kakarot! You have to be responsible for your actions and marry my daughter! I will not allow Bulla to walk around without your name attached to her when you have already claimed her!" I remember Daddy say as he turned Super Saiyan in front of all of us.

I don't remember the next events anymore but Chichi stormed out of the house after she slapped me and Goku so hard, and I was left crying as Goku rose from the bed and eyed me icily, giving me a cold look that almost made me shiver.

"G-Goku..."

"You are not getting out of this house without giving your word, Kakarot! I will not tolerate my daughter to be tainted with a low class Saiyan and I want you to know that!" Daddy screamed once more.

"I will marry her, Vegeta. Don't worry, I will not walk away from what I have done. But give me time to fix some more important things." Goku said in a low but firm voice, putting emphasis on the word  _more_  and ending Daddy's angry outburst. I didn't know if he said that just so my dad would calm down.

And so, in just barely two months, I became Goku's wife.

Chichi divorced him easily, and because my parents were eager to have Goku divorced so he could marry me, they paid much of the expenses for the divorce.

And then, I became Goku's wife.

I now went to his house so I could live with him and start a new life with him.

I am now Mrs. Goku Son.

I am now the lady of the house, and I am now one of the rightful heirs of Goku's fortune should he dies.

Chichi will not be able to lay a hand on Goku's money anymore.

Her and Yamcha's plan had failed.

Goku was still alive, and his fortune still belonged to him.

Last thing I heard, she and Yamcha had already left West City to go and start a new life on another part of the country.

Of course Goku learned about it. And he cried all night when he discovered that his beloved ex-wife went and eloped with Yamcha. I was a witness to it. I could hear him sobbing to himself as I tried to sleep beside him- yes, I sleep in the same bedroom with him, only we sleep with our backs turned towards each other. And he never touched me again. Even during our wedding night, when our honeymoon should have occured.

I tried to be a good wife to him. I served him, I cooked for him, I washed his clothes and I cleaned his house.

Yet he never appreciated those.

Because I was the reason why he and Chichi broke up.

I sighed as I placed the tray of food on the kitchen table. More tears escaped my eyes as I thought of only two things.

Will Goku ever find out the truth about Chichi and her evil plan, that I only did what I had already done to save him? I saved him because I love him and I couldn't take it if anything happens to him.

And lastly, will my husband ever learn to love me as much as he loved Chichi?


	2. Chapter 2

Every morning, it has already been my habit to wake up early so I could prepare breakfast and get everything that Goku needs for his training, but for some reason, that morning, I didn't feel like getting out of bed even if I am already awake. I feel nauseated and weak, but when I thought of Goku having nothing to eat before he trains, I forced myself to get up. Aside from his food, I will also prepare his bath and his clothes.

I went down to the kitchen and started dicing onions, tomatoes and garlic at once. I have to get breakfast done quickly. Goku will be up anytime soon, and he might get angry if he finds nothing at the breakfast table.

However as soon as the aroma of both the diced onions and garlic wafted through my nose, I suddenly felt sick to the stomach, and I couldn't control myself from retching as I ran to the nearby sink so I could let out my stomach contents. Since I haven't eaten anything yet, nothing but thick, gooey saliva came out of my mouth. I opened the faucet to rinse my face with water. What could be wrong with me?

I glanced at the clock and nearly gasped when I saw the time. Goku will be here any moment now, I have to hurry and finish preparing his breakfast before I go upstairs to prepair his bath and clothes. I hurriedly finished dicing the vegetables before I took some eggs and the left over rice out of the fridge. I'll just prepare something quick and easy: garlic rice and omelet with tomatoes and onions.

I had just finished setting the table when I heard footsteps descending on the stairs. Moments later, Goku materialized in the kitchen. I pulled his seat before I silently walked away, because I knew he wasn't going to eat with me hanging around. He hated seeing me, and that might affect his appetite for food.

I went back to our room and went straight to our bathroom so I could prepare his bath. As I was doing so, I felt sick once more so I opened the faucet and rinsed my face with water once more. I looked at the mirror and stared at my reflection afterwards. I look pale, and I noticed that I had lost a little weight. How come I didn't notice this during the past few days? I shrugged it off. Maybe I am too preoccupied with how my married life turned out to be that's why I haven't got the time for myself anymore.

After getting his bath done, I took out a new set of clothes for him to wear during his training. I smoothed them out a bit before I laid them down on the bed. I'll just fix the room later when Goku goes off. I can't work with him lurking around. I'd be too uncomfortable.

Another wave of dizziness hit me when Goku was already taking a bath. I was already busy cleaning the dishes he had used when I felt the urge to vomit once more. Of course, all I vomited was saliva since I hadn't eaten anything yet. I don't have the appetite to eat anything. Maybe I'll just have a glass of milk, which is what I usually have during mornings.

I frowned at the thought. Suddenly, milk didn't sound so pleasing anymore. The thought of its smell and drinking it disgusted me in a way I couldn't explain.

Goku left a few moments without saying a word to me. I didn't know if he would be back by lunchtime but I decided that once I get well rested and I finish cleaning the whole house, I'd prepare lunch for him once more. I'll just make sure not to show up around when it's time for him to eat so he wouldn't lose his appetite.

However, contrary to what I expected, I didn't get to clean the house or make him lunch because I suddenly felt weak once more. My arms and legs buckled with every movement. I touched my forehead to check if I had a fever and I was relieved to find out I had none.

So what is really happening to me? I still felt sick and weak. All I wanted to do is to stay in bed but if Goku sees me lying around all day, he might lash at me again. He might compare me with Chichi once more. I know he loves her still, and that for him what I did was really wrong, but I'm getting tired of being compared to her.

I'm not Chichi. I'm not like her.

I'm not someone who would sleep with another man and plot of having her husband killed so she could get a hold of all his fortune.

As I pondered on those thoughts, an idea suddenly came into my mind. I decided to go to the city and see a doctor. If I'm sick or something, they could give me medicines. And they could tell me what I should do for me to recover fast.

I immediately took a bath, dressed myself and prepared to go out. I decided to just buy some take out food in case Goku comes back for lunch. At least he would have something to eat. I could finish cleaning the house before he comes back but I wouldn't have time to prepare his lunch.

Little did I know that I was in for some more surprise at the doctor's clinic.

A surprise which I didn't know if I should be happy or should be worried about.


	3. Chapter 3

"Congratulations, Mrs. Son. You're three months pregnant."

I blinked twice upon hearing the doctor's words. She sat on the swivel chair behind her table and eyed me intently before she smiled once more.

"Your symptoms all point to a possible pregnancy, so I had your urine sample tested and when the results came out, it turns out that you are indeed pregnant. So you do not have anything to worry about, Mrs. Son. Your morning sickness is just caused by your pregnancy, but I would suggest that you get enough rest and eat nutritious food for you and your child, as well as to avoid being stressed."

I nodded as I listened to the doctor speak. She said those words calmly, but I couldn't bear to stay calm as I pondered on what I had just discovered.

I am pregnant. Three months.

Whatever me and Goku did that fateful night when we were both under alcohol's influence gave rise to the conception of a new life.

I am having our child.

Our child. Mine and Goku's.

"I will give you prescriptions for your vitamins, and you have to take them regularly. You also have to plan your prenatal check up every month, during every whatever day that you prefer." The lady doctor said as she wrote on her prescription papers. I just sat there and waited, while pondering on the new surprise that life gave me.

As I walked towards my car, I thought of so many things.

How should I tell Goku that I am now pregnant with his child? Or should I ever tell him that I am having his child?

How would he react if he finds out that I am pregnant?

Will we continue to be like this? Him hating to see me almost all the time and spewing off hurting words or lashing out towards me whenever he sees me or whenever I try to initiate a conversation with him? Sooner or later, our baby will be born, and I definitely do not want my first child to grow up in such an environment. I want my baby to grow up in a loving and happy family, and I want my baby to grow up knowing that me and Goku will always be there for him or her, no matter what.

But with Goku still acting like that towards me, I knew that a dream of having a happy family with him is impossible.

He wasn't home yet when I arrived. I immediately took the take out food I ordered from a first class Chinese restaurant in the city and started setting the table. Goku would be here soon. Thankfully I had tidied up our bedroom before I left. Now I just have to think of the rest of the house. That would be easy though, because I can clean up while waiting for him to arrive.

I started on my chores as soon as I finished setting the table. Goku must not suspect that something is different with me.

As I was mopping the living room floor, my phone rang. I immediately took it from the coffee table so I could answer it.

"Hello?"

"Hi Bulla. This is Goten."

"Oh. Hi Goten. Nice to hear from you." I said.

Surprisingly though, Goku's sons never hated or resented me despite of what had happened. I didn't know if they have an idea that their mother is seeing someone else even before the commotion involving me and Goku happened. I didn't dare to ask.

"I was wondering if you could come shopping with me and Valese. We're at West City Mall now. We'll wait for you if ever you decide to come." Goten said on the other line.

"Oh, that would be nice and...-" I didn't notice that someone had already gotten the phone from me. I only realized what was happening when I heard Goku's voice speaking.

"That's a nice offer Goten, but Bulla cannot come." I heard Goku say in a firm voice as he talked to Goten on my phone. He didn't even wait for Goten to answer as he ended the call and placed my phone back on the coffee table.

He turned back to me with an angry expression on his face.

"What were you thinking trying to leave the house so you could go shopping with your friends?" He asked me in a low but angry voice.

"Goku, I.. I wasn't thinking of leaving. I-It was Goten who called up to ask me if.. if I could come and..-"

"And you were about to say yes if I hadn't arrived. Let me remind you this Bulla. You're a married woman now. You can't just go and leave the house so you could do your so called daily activities when you were still unmarried. Things are different now. You now have an obligation to me as your husband, and leaving the house just to go shopping with your friends isn't one of them." He snapped at me. I could feel his anger, and I knew he was almost on the verge of becoming a Super Saiyan right in front of me.

"G-Goku, I wasn't going. And.. and why are you so angry? It's Goten who called. G-Goten is my friend and... and he's your son...-" I was cut off when I felt sick once more.

"Excuse me." I said as I pushed Goku aside and ran towards the kitchen. I lunged towards the sink and retched. My stomach really hurt. I only had mango juice awhile ago when I went to the Chinese restaurant to buy the food I had served for Goku's lunch.

Now, I vomited all the mango juice.

I felt weak and my legs buckled as I continued gagging. I gripped the edges of the kitchen counter to support myself, my knuckles turning white as I held onto them tightly.

I felt Goku walking into the kitchen. I knew he was looking at me and he was probably wondering what just happened.

I opened the faucet to rinse my face with water. Then I turned to look at him as I wiped my mouth. He was eyeing me suspiciously.

"I-I'm sorry, I probably ate something nasty." I just said.

I didn't know if Goku believed me, because he didn't give an answer. He just continued looking at me intently. I still felt weak so I excused myself once more to go upstairs. All I wanted to do is to lie down in bed.

"I-If you need anything else, just call me. Wake me up if ever I fall asleep." I told him as I scampered upstairs, totally mindful of his stare following me.

Once I reached our room, I immediately hurled myself towards the bed. I snuggled into the pillows and closed my eyes as I tried to get some rest, but my mind was busy thinking of something else.

Should I tell Goku about my condition? I know he deserved to know. But... how will he take it?

I didn't realize that I had already fallen asleep while those thoughts still lingered on my mind.


	4. Chapter 4

I didn't know how long I had slept, but when I opened my eyes, darkness is already beginning to flood the room.

I stretched on the bed and yawned before peering at the window, and I saw that the sun had already set. Meaning, it's already night time. I began to wonder how many hours have I been sleeping and why Goku hasn't woken me up to wash the dishes even if I told him to do so. Maybe he saw how pale I looked and how I badly wanted to rest? I don't know.

I got up and smoothed the part of the bed where I had laid on. The house was very quiet and I couldn't hear anything downstairs. Maybe Goku had left to go training again. He always does that: leaving after lunch to go on another round of training. That gives me time to prepare his dinner because he usually goes home at around six or seven in the evening.

However, since I overslept, I didn't have much time to prepare dinner until he comes back.

I hurriedly went to the kitchen to start with my work. As I started dicing vegetables while tendering the meat, I noticed that the kitchen table is clean. Every dish that Goku had used earlier had been washed and they were all placed back inside the glass cabinet for plates and utensils. I couldn't help but smile at the thought that Goku didn't wake me up anymore to wash them earlier, and he just washed them all by himself. My husband must care for me too. I shook my head and brushed the thoughts away. Goku cares for me? No, maybe he just saw how sick I looked earlier that's why he didn't wake me up anymore.

It's an act of kindness, not care.

The stew was almost ready when I heard a shuffling noise behind me. I knew Goku had already arrived.

I turned around. Good thing I had already placed the fried rice and the other dishes on the table. At least he had something to eat while I finished cooking the stew.

"Oh, you're there." I started as I pulled a chair for him to sit down. "The stew is almost ready. Wait here and I'll get a towel so I could wipe your sweat. Your training must be very intense." I said as I walked away to find him a clean towel.

I found one in the set of clean clothes for ironing and I immediately went to him and wiped off his sweat. Then I started filling his plate with rice and some pork and vegetables. "You can eat them as we wait for the stew. I'm sorry, I overslept that's why I hadn't prepared dinner the soonest." I said, a little nervous. Goku hasn't said a word yet. This looks bad. When he's like this, something terrible is very likely to happen.

"Bulla..." he called out to me as I stirred the stew inside the cooking pot.

"Y-Yes?" I answered.

"When you clean up here later, make it quick. Go to the room and take a bath as soon as you're done." He said.

"W-What for?" I asked. Of course I knew what for. He wanted something from me. Something that a husband wants from his wife.

He frowned. "Just do as I say. Do I need to explain everything to you?" He asked harshly.

I placed the pot of stew on the table, carefully since it's very hot. "No, I was just asking what fo...-"

"I don't need to go over everything word for word, Bulla. I am your husband now and you will do whatever I say without asking questions, is that clear?" Goku asked, his voice slightly raising.

I scooped up some stew and placed them on a bowl before I set the bowl in front of him. "Y-Yes. I understand. I-I'm sorry, Goku.." I said in a soft voice. I didn't want to anger him. I knew why he told me that. I knew what he wanted, of course. I'm just playing innocent and pretending that I don't in hopes of having him tell it bluntly to me.

"And one more thing, I don't like you talking to other men from now on, be it personal or over the phone. And I don't want you going out or somewhere else without my permission. You are a married woman now, you should know where you stand." He said in a firm voice.

That surprised me. Since we got married, I haven't talked to any of my friends or my suitors personally. On the phone, yes, but I haven't seen all of them since I started living with Goku. And when I do talk over the phone, I make sure to lower my voice even if I'm at the living room and I usually do it when Goku is already asleep. Some of my suitors had already given up, but we remained friends. There are still some who would text me to ask me out on a date, but I never reply to them anymore and I just ignore them.

So how did Goku know that I still communicate with them, I do not even text or talk to someone in front of him? The incident earlier when Goten called was an exception, but that's only because Goku had arrived without me knowing.

My eyes caught sight of my smartphone lying on the coffee table. I suddenly remembered that I left it there before I slept earlier.

That's it. Goku must have checked my phone while I was asleep.

"Tomorrow, we will go to the city and have your line changed. I will get you a new phone and also a new postpaid plan, so they wouldn't be able to contact you anymore. You can give your number to only your parents and your closest friends. Understand?" He said once more.

"Y-Yes, Goku." I answered. Goku didn't sound angry, but his voice was firm. I could sense something in him as he spoke, but I'm sure that it's definitely not anger.

In fact, I was expecting him to lash out at me and compare me to his ex-wife once more. That's because Chichi never talked with or entertained other men during the time they were married.

Well, other men except Yamcha.

But now, Goku is acting rather... bizarre. He's not mad at me. It's more like...

He's becoming possessive of me.

He finished his food in a while and I started gathering the used dishes at once. Goku told me to make it quick and I didn't want to keep him waiting for too long. He just looked at me as I started washing the plates and utensils before I heard his footsteps ascending the stairs. Soon I was left alone as I thought of what he had just said moments ago.

Has he already changed? Is he beginning to accept me as his wife?

I don't want to assume. My mother once told me that in order to avoid getting hurt, you should avoid assuming and expect nothing. Maybe Goku is really just like that when it comes to his wife. Maybe he also behaved that way when he and Chichi were still married. After all, it's natural for a husband to be possessive of his wife. And besides, Goku is getting famous because of the tournaments he had won. If people sees anyone close to him, particularly his wife, doing some monkey business, everyone would talk about him. In fact, when he married me and when Chichi divorced him, the news was very quick to reach the media. Mom and Dad only paid the reporters of different stations so that there would be a news black out.

As soon as I finished drying the last plate, I walked over to the living room to retrieve my phone before I walked towards the stairs. There were a few text messages from my friends but a particular text message caught my attention. It was sent by an unknown number.

_"Enjoy your life while you can, you little witch. If I were you, I'd be more cautious of my surroundings everytime I go out. Your time is almost up."_

My heart raced as I read the text message. I tried calling the number, but it was already out of coverage. I looked at the time when the text was sent. 6:30 pm. It was sent almost two hours ago. I wasn't able to notice it earlier because I had been busy preparing dinner for my husband.

Who could have sent me that text message? I thought of Chichi. Is she back in the city? I thought she and Yamcha went far, far away. In fact, even her sons couldn't reach her, they tried calling her several times but to no avail. It had been months since I last heard of her.

So who could this mysterious texter be?

I contemplated on showing the message to Goku. I know I should let him read and see it but what if it's just nothing? I couldn't call the number anymore, and besides, Goku told me that I'll be changing my number tomorrow since he's going to have my lines and my phone changed. Maybe I should just shrug this off.

I hurriedly climbed the stairs after I locked my phone. I entered our room and I saw Goku half naked lying on our bed. His hair is still wet, a proof that he had just showered a few moments ago. He was watching the television and he seemed to be waiting for me. I placed my phone on the bedside table and entered the bathroom so I could take a quick bath.

I finished in thirty minutes and I started drying my body and my hair before I went out, clad in only a piece of towel. I walked towards the cabinet to get something to wear. As I rummaged through our sleep wear, I noticed the negligees which my friends had given me as a gift during my wedding. I just kept them hidden since Goku had never touched me since he married me. Should I wear one of those now? I shook my head. I opted to wear one of Goku's old training shirts that he never uses anymore. His shirt felt good to wear especially during sleep. It looked like an oversized dress when I put it on but who cares? After all, it's already night time, and I am going to sleep.

As soon as I finished brushing my hair, I went to my side of the bed and lied down, my back turned towards Goku. He was still watching television and he seemed really engrossed into it. I didn't want to be the one to initiate during sex so I just closed my eyes as I waited for him to make his move.

Moments later, I heard the television being shut off and I felt Goku shift on the bed as he lied down and turned to face me. My back was still turned towards him and I felt his arm wrapping around my waist as he inched closer to me, his crotch pressing against my butt.

"You smell good..." he whispered against my ear as his tongue brushed against the side of my neck, sending shivers down my spine.

"G-Gokuuu..." I whimpered as I turned to face him. He caught my lips at once in a searing and heated kiss, full of desire and passion. I automatically wrapped my arms around his muscled neck as I pulled him to me, my fingers playing with his thick hair as he deepened the kiss. I felt his weight shifting above me as he loomed over me now, towering my petite frame with his huge one. I ran my hands through his upper arms. I loved the way his muscles felt under my touch as we continued kissing torridly.

I moaned against his lips as I wrapped my legs around his waist, his crotch now grinding against mine. I shivered a bit when I felt something hard twitching against me. Instinctively, I lowered one of my arms so I could stroke his heated arousal. I felt him flinch as soon as my hand touched his straining bulge. Goku was very well endowed and as I wrapped my hand around his still clothed member, I thought of how thick it is and if it could fit inside me, considering that it's been months since we had sex.

What a silly thought! Of course it would fit inside me. I'm now pregnant. Goku already got me pregnant without him knowing it, there's no reason for me to worry about my body stretching and adjusting in order to accomodate him, because I had already "accomodated" him before.

In the midst of our lovemaking, no, sexual act since Goku doesn't even love me back, I heard my phone ringing. I was determined to ignore it because Goku's touches were driving me almost to the brink of insanity but it kept on ringing continuously.

I heard Goku groan before he reached over me towards the bedside table and grabbed my phone. He slid on the screen and answered in a groggy voice. "Hello?"

I just laid down there, his member still inside me, as I listened to his next words.

"Hello?" He said once more, his voice louder as he started moving slowly inside me.

"W-Who is it?" I asked in between labored breaths as I tightened my legs around his waist.

Goku pulled the phone away from his ear and stared at it annoyingly. "Nobody spoke." He answered as he thrust into me faster, I could feel his balls slapping against my pussy. He was about to put the phone back on the bedside table but it vibrated once more and this time, I heard the alert for text. Someone had sent me a message.

Goku opened the message and read it. "Enjoy your last moments with him, for this might be your las..- What is this?!" He almost screamed, startling me.

"W-What is it?" I asked. I noticed that he had stopped moving inside me.

Now, Goku looked as if he was about to burst in anger. He was clenching his jaw and the look in his eyes seemed as if he wanted to kill someone at that instant.

"Someone sent you a threat message." He said, his mood for sex totally lost now as he rolled over beside me. He browsed my other messages. "They also texted you awhile ago. And you have read it. They used a different number but I'm sure they're the same people." He said. Then he looked at me.

"Why didn't you tell me about this?!" He demanded.

"I thought it was just someone who's trying to prank me. And besides, when I dialled the previous number, I couldn't reach the person anymore, so I just shrugged it off." I answered.

"Prank? Do you think this is just some prank? Whoever is behind this texted you twice, and even called you, they just used a different number. And still, you're thinking that this is just some silly prank?!" He asked angrily.

"I-I didn't know. I didn't answer the previous text so I thought whoever that person is, he or she would stop bothering me because I didn't reply." I told him. He was getting mad once more, and he's starting to scare me.

"Your life could be in danger and you seem not to care about it! You should have told me about this earlier. What if something happens to you while I'm away? I do not even know that someone is already plotting against you. Do you want me to discover everything when something has already happened, or worse, when you're already dead, and there's nothing I can do anymore?!" He snarled furiously.

"S-Sorry Goku. I-I'm so sorry. Please don't get cross. I'm sorry for not telling you about that earlier." I said, almost on the verge of crying. I really hated it when Goku raised his voice.

He seemed to have noticed my fear, so he mellowed down. "Tomorrow, we'll have your phone and your number changed. You're going to the city, but you're not leaving without me." He said with finality. I knew he is also in deep thought as to who could have sent me that text.

I just nodded as I sank back into my pillows and pulled the sheets up to my neck.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's note: I know I said that this story is written in Bulla's POV, but for this chapter, I opted to write in Goku's POV. With regards to the succeeding chapters, well, I still don't know how they would turn out.

As I arrived home that afternoon, I noticed that my wife isn't there.

My wife. I sighed as I thought of Bulla, the only daughter of my bestfriend and my former rival, who is now married to me. She was very young and I was almost three times her age but Vegeta had insisted that I marry her, even if during that time, I was still married to Chichi.

Even after four months of being married to her, I still cannot comprehend on the events that happened. They were too quick to have transpired. One moment Chichi was my wife, and in the blink of an eye, I was already divorced with her and I had a new wife. A wife who is very much younger than me.

The truth is, I don't really hate Bulla. I just hate the fact that I wasn't married to Chichi anymore because of her. Chichi and the others caught us in Bulla's bed during the night of Capsule Corp's victory party held by Bulma. Chichi broke up with me at once and the next day, she filed for a divorce while Vegeta and Bulma demanded that I marry their only daughter. I knew something happened between me and Bulla, because I saw the dried bloodstains on her sheets after I stood up and left during the morning that we had been caught. Of course, I couldn't allow a young girl to be tainted just like that, especially someone whom I knew personally. She was a virgin and I had claimed her, so the right thing to do is to marry her and let her have my name. I agreed to marry her in front of her parents and as a Saiyan, I never break my word. Even if it meant sacrificing my current marriage to Chichi.

That was the reason why I treated Bulla coldly during our first days and months as husband and wife. I always lashed out at her, because I still could not accept that I wasn't married to Chichi anymore. I loved Chichi, she was my wife for almost forty years. We had been through so much together, and those years that I spent with her and those memories we have created together were all wasted just because she caught me sleeping with our friend's daughter.

Then I discovered that Chichi fled with one of my close friends, Yamcha, a month after I got married to Bulla. Of course, it really crushed me and I cried, because I still love Chichi very much even after all that has happened. I was hurt that she found it easy to forget everything about me and start off with another man who happened to be one of my closest friends, while I still can't forget about her, to think that I was already married to another woman. I was angry, because I still blame myself for what has happened. If I didn't drink too much or if I hadn't slept with Bulla, me and Chichi would still probably be together. I always lashed out at Bulla because I channeled all my anger and hurt towards her, but the truth is, whenever I would get to look into her young and pretty face, especially into her eyes, those lovely and charming eyes that looked as if they were always ready to cry, I always regret what I just did. In fact, whenever I see her crying secretly while she tried to do her everyday chores, I wanted to apologize to her, my pride just stops me from doing so.

Anyway, I arrived home from training that afternoon and saw that Bulla isn't home. Earlier, she told me that she would be shopping for groceries and supplies. I noticed that there was food on the table and that the house is clean. I smiled to myself as I thought of Bulla once more. She was born with a golden spoon in her mouth since she is the daughter of the richest person in West City, but when she moved in with me, she did the chores that Chichi used to do when she was still my wife. Bulla cooked for me, cleaned my house and washed my clothes. She even prepares my bath every morning and she makes sure to get up early so she could prepare breakfast for me. Honestly, I never expected her to be able to do such things, considering that she was being treated like a princess when she was still living at Capsule Corp. It amazed me more to know that she could cook. She may not be as good as Chichi but her dishes had a certain taste that anyone who ate them would know that it was Bulla who prepared them. Yet another thing I didn't know about her because I was a personal witness as to how she was being treated when she was still living with her parents. Bulla had her own personal robot to attend to her needs and cook her food. And Bulla never wakes up early in the morning. Her earliest time of waking up is lunchtime. She would wake up to eat then after that, she either goes back to sleep or goes shopping with her friends. I know she had a hard time adjusting to her new life as my wife, but I admire her for being able to do so in such a quick span of time.

As I looked around, I noticed that her bag was placed on the couch. I could feel something seemingly telling me to look through her things. I did that once, before I had her phone and her number changed. I checked on her phone and I was startled to find out that other men still texted my wife and asked her out, even if she never replied to any of them. That was the main reason why I had her lines changed. Another reason is the mysterious person who had sent her threat messages that night and even called her, which I answered as we were getting intimate.

I sat on the couch and opened her bag. I saw that her old phone was inside that bag. I first browsed through her old phone. Lots of numbers who are probably her admirers are still texting, but a few different numbers sent her threat messages once more. I opened them one by one and I couldn't help but worry regarding my wife's safety. We both had no idea who is behind those threat texts, we don't even know if there is only one or there are two or more people involved, but they seemed to know Bulla very much.

One particular message made me curious.

_"By this time, you might have already told Goku what you heard. I knew you were there, you were listening and you heard everything. But not to worry, because you will soon be dead. Goku may find out the truth, but by that time, you are dead, and you have already paid for putting our plans to waste."_

Truth? What truth is this mysterious texter talking about?

What did Bulla hear that she probably would have told me by now?

I became suspicious as I continued to browse through her phone. I looked through old messages but I found none which piqued my curiousity. Until I thought of browsing her camera roll.

I found a video which seemed to have been taken in the dark. It lasted for almost an hour. I started to play it.

I couldn't see anything at first because it was really dark. I could hear leaves rustling, as if the one who had taken the video, probably Bulla herself, had been sitting between bushes as she was filming this. I could hear two voices talking in the distance and it took me for a while to realize that I knew whom those voices belonged to.

The scene changed. It was still dark, but I could distinctly make out the image of Chichi and Yamcha a few distances away. They were speaking in hushed voices but thankfully, Bulla's phone had a loud speaker, plus the whole house is quiet, so I could clearly hear everything they said.

_"Is everything ready now? Did you bring it? Do you have the poison?"_

_"Yes. I assure you, by tomorrow, Goku would have surely died. That poison is sure to kill him, but it has slower effects on him since he's a Saiyan."_

_"You should have put that poison in his food during the past days. You're the one who prepares his food, and you're his wife, so he wouldn't suspect you."_

_"No. Goku will smell the poison. If I mix it with his wine, the scent of the poison will be covered by the sweet scent of the wine. Just relax. Everything is under control. Goku is sure to drink the wine where I will put the poison in because I will personally give it to him."_

_"I can't wait, Chichi. I can't wait for Goku to die. We've been together for so long, and I'm really tired of hiding in the shadows. If he dies, we can finally come out and let people know of our relationship."_

_"And we're going to be rich. Because after Goku dies, I am one of the heirs to the fortune he had made since I'm his wife. I'm the primary heir, and I'm sure Gohan and Goten wouldn't think of the money that much because they will be too busy mourning, and they have their own sources of income now. They won't need their father's money anymore."_

_"I hope our plan goes smoothly, Chichi."_

_"Don't worry, Yamcha. Everything will fall into place."_

I clenched my fist as I finished watching the video. I was filled with so much anger that I almost crushed Bulla's phone as I held it.

How could I have been so stupid that I didn't notice my ex-wife and Yamcha fooling around behind my back?

And how could they... how could they plot against me?

I knew they wanted my money. But I couldn't accept that my wife of almost forty years and one of my friends, whom I had trusted so much, would connive and devise a plot to kill me just so they could get away with my money.

If that's the case, in a way, Bulla had saved me, since she is now the one married to me. Chichi couldn't get a hold of my money anymore.

Wait, I remember. Bulla offered me a drink that night. After that, I couldn't remember what happened anymore. I just woke up due to the commotion and I found myself stark naked with Bulla's equally naked body lying down beside me.

Bulla knew that Chichi was plotting something. She knew that Chichi will give me a poisoned wine that night. A poisoned wine that would slowly kill me.

But it wasn't Chichi who had offered me a drink, instead it was Bulla.

And here I am. I'm still alive.

Bulla saved me. And my fortune as well.

She saved me from Chichi and Yamcha's evil plan.

But... why didn't she tell me everything? And this video that I just played, why didn't she show this to me before? I tried browsing through her old messages only to find out that she also hasn't said anything to her friends, not even to my sons. Goten is one of her close friends and she gets to text him regularly. But as I checked on their conversation, I realized that Goten knew nothing of what Bulla knew about his mother.

I was too trusting, and Chichi and Yamcha took advantage of that.

And Bulla.. She didn't deserve the way I treated her. After all, if it weren't for her, I'd surely be dead by now. I would be killed not by one of my fierce enemies, but my beloved ex-wife and one of my trusted friends.

I was startled when her bag suddenly fell from the couch, its contents spilling on the floor. As I bent to pick them up to place them back inside the bag, I saw some papers folded and bundled together. I picked them up and I was about to place them inside the bag when something else caught my attention.

A seemingly black and white picture jutted out from the bundle of papers I was holding. I pulled the picture out so I could fully see it. I gasped when I finally realized what I am currently looking at.

It was an ultrasound picture!

And it had Bulla's name on it. Along with the date and the label which said "4 months".

My heart cringed. My wife is already four months pregnant, and I knew nothing of it.

She also didn't bother telling me about it. Maybe she was worried about how I would react. Or perhaps it's because of how I treat her. I often make her feel unimportant, so maybe, she thought of just keeping it to herself because she thinks that I wouldn't pay attention to it.

Oh Bulla...

Right there and then, I wanted to see her. I wanted to go to wherever she is and hold her in my arms. I wanted to hug her and apologize to her for the way I had treated her. She never deserved any of those because she only did what she had done in order to save me. She didn't want me to be killed by the people whom I trusted so much.

I glanced at the clock and frowned. It's almost past lunchtime and Bulla still hasn't returned. I began to feel worried, especially when I remembered the threat messages she had received that I knew came from either Chichi or Yamcha. They were furious at her because she had successfully destroyed their plans of killing me and taking everything I had worked for, and because of that, they'll surely find a way to get back at her.

Even if it meant hurting or killing her.

I closed my eyes tightly and gritted my teeth. My blood boiled in anger at the thought of my wife being killed by the people who plotted against me. I swear, if anything happens to her and I find out that it's their fault, I will make them pay dearly.

I will make them suffer so much that they would wish they hadn't been born anymore.

My phone rang, interrupting me from my thoughts. I picked it up from the coffee table where I had placed it earlier to answer it. It was Bulla.

She was calling from her new phone.

I hurriedly slid on the screen and answered it. "Hello?"

It wasn't Bulla who spoke on the other line. Instead, I heard the voice of a woman whom I do not recognize.

"Mr. Son?" She asked.

"Yes, speaking. Who is this?" I asked worriedly. What happened to Bulla and why isn't she the one speaking to me?

"I am Doctor Hinageshi. I am calling from Mrs. Son's line. Your wife had been involved in a road accident just a few moments ago. Her car crashed on a tree. Witnesses said that Mrs. Son had been trying to avoid another car because the passengers of that other car were trying to shoot her." The woman said, making me feel cold.

"M-My wife... My Bulla.. Where is she and.. and how is she doing?" I asked, choking on the words. My eyes stung, making me blink a few times.

"Sir, your wife has been rushed to West City Hospital immediately after she was rescued from the accident site. I am sorry to tell you that she is in a critical condition right now and we are doing everything we can to save her and your unborn child." She replied in a low voice.

"I-I'll be there. Give me a few minutes.." I said as I hung up the phone, still feeling cold as I thought of my wife and my unborn child.

As I placed two fingers to my forehead, my tears finally rolled down my cheeks.

If something goes wrong... And anything else happens to her..

If the doctors fail to save her and she dies...

If my Bulla dies...

I'll never forgive myself.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: Still in Goku's POV.

When I arrived at the hospital, I immediately went to the reception area and mentioned Bulla's name. The nurse led me to the Emergency Room but I was told to wait outside for the doctors since patient relatives aren't allowed to go inside. I sat on one of the plastic chairs nearby and buried my face in my hands, silently praying for Bulla and our unborn child.

"Mr. Son?" A voice called me and I looked up to see a police officer standing beside me.

"Yes. Is there anything I can help you with?" I asked.

"I am Officer Takashi. I am a member of the police team called in to respond to the accident which involved your wife. I just came to inform you that the suspects whom the witnesses said were shooting at Mrs. Son which caused her accident are now under police custody. Their car also crashed a few meters away from the accident site but they sustained only minor injuries. They had been taken to another hospital to receive treatment before they were brought to the headquarters. If you would like to see them, you may wish to do so. They have a lot of charges to face since we found out that their firearms are also unlicensed." The police officer told me.

"Can you tell me their names? I want to know the names of these people you are talking about." I said in response.

"To tell you the truth sir, we do not know if what they provided us with are their real names, since they couldn't give us a last name. But the names they had given during interrogation were Chichi and Yamcha. And they both seem drunk." The officer replied.

I clenched my fist when I confirmed my suspicions. Just as I thought. It was them who caused Bulla to have an accident because they wanted to get back at her for ruining their plans.

They wanted her dead.

I felt my anger slowly rising as I thought of what they did.

"Again, if you wish to see them, you may do so. We will also anticipate if you will be pressing additional charges against them since they caused Mrs. Son's accident." The officer said.

"Thank you. I'll think about that when my.. when my wife wakes up." I answered as I swallowed a lump in my throat.

I was left alone once more to wait for updates regarding Bulla's condition when Officer Takashi left to go back to their headquarters. I could not stop thinking of the fact that Chichi and Yamcha plotted to kill me before and now, they want Bulla dead. If I could see them right now, I don't know what I could do. Of course I would never hurt Chichi physically, but I don't know what I could say to her after finding out the truth about her. As for Yamcha... Maybe it's really better if I don't see them right now, at this moment.

Because I might reach a new level of Super Saiyan if I do.

And I might become a monster.

I heard the Emergency Room door open and a young lady doctor came out. She looked at me worriedly and I realized that she must be the one whom I spoke with before I went here.

"Mr. Son..." she started.

"Yes, and please call me Goku. H-How's Bulla... how's my wife? A-and my child.. my baby... Are they all right now?" I asked urgently, my heartbeat accelerating as I waited for her answer.

She sighed before answering. "I'm sorry sir, but your wife has lost a lot of blood and she needs to undergo transfusion right now, but upon contacting the blood bank, we found out that they had no stock of blood with the same type as your wife's. If she can be transfused with blood right now, it might save her as well as the baby's life, but it needs to be done right now."

I felt my heart cringe. The bloodbank cannot provide blood for my wife, and if the transfusion is not done immediately, I might lose her... and our child.

I swallowed hard before I spoke. "Then... I will give her my blood. If it will save her and our child.. I will give her mine." I said.

"Sir, if you are sure then I will have you tested right now to see if your blood type matches hers. We must hurry and waste no time because two lives are at stake." Doctor Hinageshi told me.

I thought about needles and my fear of them. I feared needles and shots all my life, but this time, I decided to do my best to put those fears aside. If this is the only way to save both my wife and unborn child, then I will do it for their sake.

"I am sure. You may have me tested now." I answered in a determined voice.

"All right sir, please follow me."

She led me inside the emergency room and ordered one of the nurses on duty to determine my blood type at once. When I saw the small needle that the nurse will use to prick my finger, I almost freaked out right there and then, but then I thought of Bulla, and I soon forgot that fear.

"Sir, you have the same blood type as your wife's. I will inform Doctor Hinageshi now so they can begin the transfusion." The nurse told me.

I felt a sigh of relief mixed with anxiety upon hearing her words. If I have the same blood type as Bulla, then she can undergo the transfusion right away. But it would also mean that I would be pricked with the big needle they use to draw blood. I had seen one before, when Capsule Corp held one of their annual blood donations. Bulma had asked me and Vegeta to sit on the reception and give out forms to those who wanted to donate blood.

"Sir, this way please." I heard Doctor Hinageshi's voice, prompting me to stand up and follow her. She made me lie down a stretcher and I saw the materials needed for the transfusion, all prepared. I caught sight of the big needle that will go through my skin and I thought of backing out at once as I felt cold beads of sweat forming on my forehead, but as I turned towards my right side, I saw her.

I saw Bulla, hooked to an oxygen mask, fighting for her and our baby's life. Her skin was so pale, an indication that she indeed lost a lot of blood.

I tried to reach out for her hand as the doctors prepared to draw my blood.

And I stuck to my decision. If this will let them live... then so be it.

I held her hand and closed my eyes tightly as I felt the needle piercing through my skin. Moments later, I felt more relaxed, and I was able to look at my blood being drawn out from me going straight to a blood bag. Soon, drowsiness started to take over me, probably because of the anxiety I felt mixed with the fact that a rather large amount of blood had been drawn from me.

I barely heard the doctors' voices as sleep finally took over me.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: Now I write back to Bulla's POV.

I opened my eyes slowly only to close them again as I was blinded by a very bright light.

Where am I?

Am I already dead?

I tried to move my arm slowly as my eyes roamed the surroundings.

All I could see is white. The walls, the ceiling...

Even the door.

What happened to me, and is this heaven?

Am I in heaven? I can't believe I'd still go to heaven after I slept with a married man and "stole" a woman's husband.

Then I remembered something. My baby!

My eyes widened as memories of what happened came back to me. I was on my way home from my prenatal check up when suddenly, a speeding car tried to hit my car. Then I heard gunshots being fired, and when I looked to see who the passengers of that car was, I saw Chichi and Yamcha. Yamcha was the one driving while Chichi had a gun in one hand.

She tried to shoot me, while Yamcha tried to topple my car over.

I tried as best as I could to avoid their car, as well as the gunshots.

And then... I crashed into a tree.

I immediately placed my hands over the small bump forming on my stomach and concentrated hard. It's a good thing Dad had taught me to feel energy signals and kis when I was still living with them at Capsule Corp. I breathed a sigh of relief when I felt my baby's life force within me.

My baby is alive.

And so am I.

The door suddenly opened, and a nurse came in. She smiled at me and greeted me before asking my permission if she could get my vital signs.

I just smiled and nodded.

As she was getting my blood pressure, the door opened once more, and I was shocked to see Goku standing outside. He was looking at me intently as he walked up to me and I noticed a small gauze taped on the middle of his left arm.

I immediately rose from my position as soon as he was at arm's length. "Goku? What happened to you?" I asked in a slightly worried tone as I eyed the gauze on his arm.

The nurse finished taking all my vitals and left the room, leaving me and my husband alone.

Goku stared at me without any reaction. I really hated it when he acted this way. I couldn't tell if he is angry or not.

I looked at him apologetically. Maybe he's really mad because when I left the house the day I had an accident, I told him that I would be back soon. Actually, I went for my prenatal check-up that day, I just told him that I would go out to buy some supplies because well, he doesn't know that I'm pregnant. At least not yet during that time.

But now... I don't know if he already knows. Maybe the doctors mentioned to him about it while I was unconscious.

"Goku... I'm sorry if I didn't make it on ti..-"

I didn't finish what I was about to say, because in a moment, I became enveloped in Goku's strong arms. He held me tight against him, as if he didn't want to let me go.

Then I felt a few droplets on my nape, leaving me astonished.

Is he crying?

What is happening here?

"I'm sorry... I'm sorry for everything that... that I did to you..." I heard him whisper against my ear as he continued to hug me.

I wrapped my slender arms around him and returned his hug. "Goku..." I began. "Why are you apologizing to me? I should be the one to apologize, because I wasn't able to come home on time.." I said.

He released me from his hug and held me at my shoulders. I could see a few tears glittering at the corners of his eyes.

"You don't have to apologize, Bulla. And.. I know everything now. I know the truth... I watched the video.." He said to me as he stroked my cheek with his calloused hand.

"Video? What video?" I asked, puzzled.

"The video that you took during the night of the party... I saw it, and I heard everything. I heard everything they said.." he replied.

Oh! I remember. The video!

The video which exposed Chichi and Yamcha's evil plans.

"Why, Bulla? Why didn't you show it to me and why didn't you tell me everything that you know?" Goku asked me as he sat on the chair beside my bed and held my hand.

I looked at him. "I had my reasons, Goku. I didn't want anyone else to think of Yamcha and Chichi differently, that's why." I answered.

It's true. I kept it hidden in my old phone and I never showed it to anyone, not even to Gohan and Goten because I had my reasons. I didn't show it to Goku because I knew how much he loved Chichi and how much he trusted Yamcha and valued their friendship. I knew it would break his heart even more if he learns the truth about them. And I didn't show it to Gohan and Goten either because I didn't want them to think of their mother differently. If they see that video, their views regarding their mother would certainly change in a negative way, and I didn't want that.

After all, Chichi is still their mom.

She was the one who raised and took care of them.

I didn't want them to think of her as an evil woman who would cheat on their father and have him killed just so she could have his money and elope with her lover.

In short, I didn't show the video to anyone, nor did I mention anything to everyone because I don't want them to think differently of Chichi and Yamcha. I want everyone's view of Chichi and Yamcha to stay the same, and not to be tainted with whatever it is that I would say.

For me, it's enough that I saved Goku from their plans. It's enough that Goku is alive.

Even if everyone thinks of me as and calls me a bitch, a slut, someone who steals another woman's husband, at least I know the truth in my heart.

That I only did what I had done because I wanted to save the only man I loved with all of me.

"But I deserved to know what they did behind my back and.. and their plan to kill me so they could have my money. And you..." he paused as he placed his hand on my cheek. "Everyone else thought of you as a whore, because you slept with me even if I was still married to Chichi at that time. Everyone thought that you were a bad girl, that you were a husband stealer..."

"It doesn't matter." I replied. I felt tears pooling at the corners of my eyes. "It doesn't matter what they think. What's important to me is... is I know the truth deep within me. And that... that you are safe. I had saved you from death, regardless of what you think of me." I said as I cupped his face in my hands. I brushed a few strands of his hair away from his face. "I love you, Goku. And I could take it.. even if people think of me as a bad girl, a slutty bitch. I can endure everything, except one thing. I.. I can't bear to see you dying in the hands of others, especially in the hands of those people whom you loved and trusted so much. It's just too much.. you already died, and still you would die with your heart broken after you eventually find out the truth. I... I don't want you to die, to be miserable... and I am willing to do and endure everything, even if it includes others looking down on me, because I love you, Goku. I love you, and you are the only one that matters to me.." By the time I finished, I was already crying hard, my tears rolling down my cheeks.

Goku pulled me into a tight hug once more and I felt his shoulders shaking as he held me close to him. I heard his sobs in between mine.

We stayed like that for a moment, finding comfort in each other's arms as we both cried.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: Back to Goku's POV.

"Why didn't you tell me that you are pregnant?" I asked Bulla. We had calmed down from our crying session awhile ago and she now sat on her bed, her back against the headboard while I sat on the chair beside her bed. I held her left hand tightly, as her right is currently hooked to an intravenous line.

She sighed. "I didn't know how to tell you, Goku. You were always so cold towards me, and I'm afraid to tell you about it because I didn't know how you would accept, or if you would even believe me." She replied.

"Just as I thought.." I said. Then I looked at her, my expression soft. "I'm sorry... I'm really sorry for the way I treated you..."

"Don't worry, I expected that of you." She answered as she smiled. "And those cold treatments are not enough for me to leave you and go back to my parents. It will take more than just cold treatment for me to finally leave you." She told me lovingly. Then she seemed to remember something.

"Chichi and Yamcha have escaped." She said in a worried tone. "If they find out that I survived, they might do something again. I know they would really want me dead because I ruined everything that they had planned."

"Don't worry." I told her as I squeezed her hand softly. "They are now under police custody. Earlier, I spoke to one of the officers in charge of the accident which involved you. He informed me that Chichi and Yamcha are now detained in their headquarters. He even told me that I can see them if I wish, and that they will anticipate if I will press additional charges against them."

"So... did you see them?" She asked.

I shook my head as my expression changed. I felt anger building up within me once more as I thought of the people who almost killed me and my wife. "No. I didn't. I don't know what could happen, and what I could do to them if I saw them right now. But I'm indeed going to press additional charges against them. I'm going to sue them for attempted murder, for trying to kill you, and me."

Bulla nodded. "Don't you think you should talk to Chichi? Maybe ask her why she plotted to kill you after starting an affair with one of your friends? She could give you explanations for her actions, don't you think?" She asked.

I shook my head. "That's not necessary anymore. What I heard is enough. I may have my own imperfections as a husband, and I may not have been the proper husband to her, but I don't think that's enough reason for her to connive with someone and devise a plot to kill me. If she has gone off with Yamcha, I could accept that. It would hurt, but I could accept that. What I could not accept is the fact that she wanted me dead." I said, hurt evident in my voice.

Bulla pulled me to her and she wrapped her free hand around my neck. She kissed my hair and ran her hand soothingly down my back, comforting me. Then she seemed to remember something.

"What happened to your arm?" She asked.

I raised my left arm and showed her the gauze. "Oh, this? I donated blood." I answered.

Her eyes widened as she pushed me gently. She looked at me with bewilderment. "You what?"

"I donated blood." I said. "Doctor Hinageshi told me that you lost so much blood, and the only way to save you and our baby is through transfusion. The bloodbank doesn't have any stock of blood which has the same type as yours, and Doctor Hinageshi said that the transfusion must be made in no time in order to save your lives. So I volunteered to donate my own blood. Luckily, we have the same type, so the transfusion went smoothly." I explained.

Bulla looked at me and tears pooled in her eyes as she realized something. "Y-You saved my life... O-Our lives. You are afraid of needles but... but you tried to overcome it for.. for our sake..." she said as she caressed my cheek.

"It's the least I could do for you.." I told her. "You saved me from death as well, even if your honor as a person became at stake. And... and you did everything for me even after we got married. You tried your best to adjust and become a good wife to me, even if I treated you badly." I paused as my own tears formed once more upon remembering everything I did to her during the past months.

"Oh, Goku.. it means a lot to me. You trying to overcome one of your greatest fears just to save me and our child. I-It means a lot..." she said emotionally as tears flowed down her cheeks.

I wiped her tears with my thumb. "Don't cry. And don't stress yourself. It might affect our baby. You need to rest more so you'll get stronger. Then we can go home the soonest." I told her as I assisted her to lie down. I rubbed her baby bump gently. "Please get some rest now. Don't worry, I'll stay here and watch over you." I told her with a smile.

She held my hand tightly. "I love you, husband." She whispered as a smile formed on her lips.

I leaned down to kiss her lips. "I love you too." I whispered, finally admitting to her how I truly feel.

I had been blind to the truth for so long.

Now I've finally accepted it.

Once in my life I had loved Chichi, but my heart now belongs to Bulla.

I really cannot tell when exactly did I start caring for her. Maybe during the time when I saw her throwing up in the kitchen after I told her that she couldn't go shopping with Goten and their friends, or maybe during the night when we were getting intimate and I read the threat messages sent to her by either Chichi or Yamcha.

I don't know. But as the days passed, I found myself longing for her, missing her when she is not around, and worrying about her whenever I go on training and I had to leave her alone in our house.

I couldn't accept it to myself at first, but after everything had been exposed, and everything that has happened, I realized two things.

My wife... My Bulla, means the whole world to me, and I can do everything for her.

Because I love her.

More than anything else.

And the thought of everything that she could do and go through for my sake only made me love her more.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's note: Still in Goku's POV.

Bulla stayed at the hospital for a week before she was finally allowed to go back home. During the times that she was in the hospital, I stayed with her, and I almost didn't want to leave her for fear that Chichi or Yamcha might get out of police custody and try to harm her once more. I couldn't take it if anything happens to her again.

I sued Chichi and Yamcha for attempted murder. I never got the chance to talk to them personally since I only get to see them during court hearings. Neither of them could look at me in the eye, especially Chichi. Bulla still urged me to talk to my ex-wife, but I declined. For me, everything that I discovered was enough. I don't need to know anymore what prompted her to connive with one of my friends and to devise an evil plan to kill me. I don't need to hear her reasons and excuses, because in every way, she was wrong.

My sons eventually learned about what had happened and as expected, they could not believe everything. They could not believe that their mother would go off with Yamcha and worse, would want me dead. I didn't know if they talked with Chichi, but when Goten once visited Bulla in our house, he mentioned to me that he and Gohan wouldn't interfere with whatever course of action that I decide to take against their mother.

Bulma and Vegeta learned about what happened, and of course they went berserk. Vegeta wanted to see Yamcha and Chichi so he could blow their heads off, but we managed to pacify him after we told him that everything had already been taken cared of, and that I will never let any harm come to Bulla and our unborn child ever again.

Everyone else also learned the truth about Chichi and Yamcha, and as expected, most of our friends changed views regarding them, especially after learning that they also tried to kill Bulla who is currently pregnant with our child. They couldn't believe that Chichi and Yamcha were capable of such things, but what they found the most unbelievable of all is the fact that the two had planned to kill me just so they could get away with my fortune and my money.

As I arrived at our house that particular evening, I saw Bulla setting the table. I walked towards her and wrapped my arm around her waist as I kissed her cheek.

"You should be resting..." I whispered against her ear.

"Nonsense, Goku. I'm fine. It has been a week since I was released from the hospital." She replied with a smile. "Now, sit down, and I'll serve you your dinner. I prepared your favorites." She said as she pulled a chair for me to sit on.

Then she took my plate and filled it with fried rice and some of the sweetened fillet, before she took a bowl and scooped some crab stew. She then placed the plate and pushed the bowl filled with food in front of me.

I looked at her. "Aren't you going to eat?"

"I already ate before you arrived." She replied. I knew she was telling the truth, but knowing my wife, I also knew that she didn't eat as much as she should. If there's one thing that she's very conscious of, it's her figure.

"Yeah, but you didn't eat much." I said as I stood up and pulled the chair beside me. I pushed her gently so she would sit on the chair. "You know, you have to eat more than your usual, because you're not eating only for yourself, but for our baby as well." I said as I filled another plate with food before setting it in front of her.

"Goku! You know I can't eat this much." She protested.

"Wife, I demand that you eat." I said in a firm voice even if I'm smiling at her. I sat beside her to start with my own fill.

She sighed. "Whatever you say, husband." She said as she started to eat.

As soon as we finished dinner, she started gathering the dishes as I sat down to rest. As I watched her wash the dishes with her back turned towards me, a rather nasty thought entered my mind. Smiling wickedly, I spoke.

"After you're finished, go upstairs and take a bath. Please make it quick. I'll wait for you upstairs." I said to her before I stood and walked towards her.

"Why?" She asked.

I wrapped my arms around her waist and pulled her closer so she leaned against my body. She turned towards me with a confused look.

"Goku? What..-" she didn't get to finish her sentence as I suddenly claimed her lips and kissed her deeply. I felt my member slowly coming to life and hardening as it continued to press against the small of her back. It twitched against her, making her moan against our kiss.

I released her lips and smirked when I saw her flushed face and dazed look. A sense of pride came over me upon thinking of the effect that I have on my wife, even though I am way, way older than her. "I'll see you upstairs.." I whispered as I nibbled on her bottom lip teasingly, my voice slightly deeper than normal.

More colors came to her already flushed cheeks. "O-Okay.." she replied as she resumed washing the plates.

I untangled my arms from her and I went upstairs to our room so I could take a shower. I'm all sweaty from training, and I don't want to make love to my wife in this state.

Yes. Tonight, we're making love.

I smirk as more naughty thoughts flooded my mind.

It's time to show my wife what I'm really capable of in our own battlefield.

Our bed.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: This is written once more in Bulla's POV. This is a lemon scene, so if you're not comfortable with reading lemons, you may skip this chapter.

As the water from the shower ran through my naked body, I imagined the probable things that Goku would do to me later when I get to bed, and I couldn't help but feel excitement and nervousness at the same time.

Actually, when he told me earlier that he would wait for me upstairs, I already knew what he wanted. And when he wrapped his arms around my waist and kissed me while his hardness throbbed against the small of my back, excitement filled me at once, I just didn't show it to him because as I have said before, it's not in my character to initiate intimacy, even if he's my husband and it's acceptable if I do so. In fact, I still feel embarassed whenever he would see my fully naked body, and I would see his.

I quickly finished my shower and I slipped on my underwear and my favorite sleepwear - one of Goku's old training shirts, after drying my body. I stepped out of the bathroom with the towel wrapped around my long hair. As I walked towards our bed, I pulled the towel and began combing my hair with my fingers. I looked at Goku who was sprawled on the bed, wearing nothing but his orange training pants. His hair was wet due to him having showered before I did, and his eyes were closed. I sighed, feeling a little disappointed. Oh well, he must be tired from training, and besides, there's always a next time when we can get intimate.

I lied down on my side of the bed and I kissed Goku's forehead. "Goodnight." I whispered as I turned my back towards him. I closed my eyes and willed myself to sleep when suddenly, his arm wrapped around my waist and pulled me closer towards him until our bodies are in close contact with each other. His hardened member twitched against my backside once more, making me release a small gasp.

"You thought I was asleep, didn't you?" He asked in a husky voice as he kissed the side of my neck.

I turned towards him and met his passion filled eyes. "W-Well, yes. I thought you were tired from training and..-" I was cut off when he suddenly kissed me fiercely, his tongue prying my mouth open as he licked my lips. I instantly gave him access as I opened my mouth and met his kiss with equal passion and desire. His tongue tugged on mine softly until our tongues wrestled inside my mouth. I wrapped my arms around his neck as he shifted from his position and loomed over me while he continued to kiss me. One of his hands cupped my breast and squeezed it softly, making me moan against our heated kiss.

His lips left mine and he trailed wet kisses down my neck as he raised my shirt to expose my body underneath. He kissed my cleavage first before he dug into one of my breasts, grazing on my nipple with his teeth while he massaged my other breast with his calloused hand. He did it simultaneously, making me release small moans over and over again as he alternately played and sucked on my mounds.

His lips left my breasts and I felt him going downwards to kiss my baby bump, before going further down once more until he reached the very thing that makes me a woman. My hips jerked when he kissed the crotch of my panties, which is now wet due to all the foreplay we had done previously. He tugged on my panties as he finally removed them from me, my most sensitive spot exposed right before his very eyes. I rolled my eyes when his tongue started licking and nibbling on my clit as he "ate" me up like the way he did to his food. His tongue then went through my opening and I shivered from the pleasure as my hands flew to his hair, tugging on his locks as he continued to kiss me down there. I tried to close my legs around his head in order to trap him in place in case he dares to stop whatever he is doing, for in reality, I didn't want him to stop. It felt so good, and I almost didn't want it to end.

I almost screamed when I felt his finger brushing against my opening before pumping into me while he licked on my clit. Immense pleasure began to build up within me, and as he went faster and faster, I began to feel myself nearing my edge as I squirmed beneath him. My body trembled as I finally reached my release, probably my first one, because I know deep within me that this is going to be such a long night for both of us. My juices splashed all over him, and Goku lapped them all up greedily, without letting anything go to waste. He looked at me and smirked when he saw my flushed face and my body still trembling from the aftershock.

"G-Gokuuu..." I whimpered. I was completely at my husband's mercy.

"Mmm? What's wrong, wife? Can't take anymore?" He asked with a smirk. "We're just getting started." He whispered in a voice deeper than his usual.

I just looked at him and watched as he stripped his pants off, finally exposing his rigid member right before my very eyes. My husband is very well endowed and as I looked at his thick member drooling with precum, I shivered once more as I imagined it going inside me a few seconds from now.

His tip brushed against my opening, making my core ache with anticipation. He claimed my lips once more as he finally slid his length inside me, filling me to the brim as I became stuffed with his member, his balls resting against my pussy.

My husband shook as he became fully enveloped by my tightness. "Y-You're so tight..." He moaned against my ear in a raspy voice. "S-So tight... and... So hot..."

I wrapped my legs around his waist as I pulled his trembling form closer to me. "P-Please. Make love to me, husband.." I whispered as I planted a soft kiss on his lips.

He was more than happy to oblige as he began thrusting himself inside me, slowly at first, making sure to rub his member against my inner walls as he moved inside me in a circular motion. I tightened my legs around his waist as his thrusts became more vigorous, our bed now shaking and creaking because of the impact. My hands travelled towards his upper arms and I marvelled at the way his muscles felt beneath my palms. I pinched on his biceps with every thrust he made as I moaned out his name in pleasure.

"Ohhh... Gokuuuuu..."

He buried his face at the side of my neck and groaned as one particular powerful thrust sent us both over the edge. My walls spasmed around his rod and I held him close to me as he shuddered and spilled all of his seed inside me, while I squirted my own juices against his cock as I reached my second release. He pulled me closer as we both shivered in orgasm, both of us sweaty and our breaths labored. We remained like that for a while, our arms and legs around each other with his member still embedded inside me, as we basked in the afterglow of our lovemaking.

I caressed his cheek as I smiled at him weakly. "I love you, Goku..." I told him as my eyelids slowly became heavy.

"I love you too.." he said to me as he kissed my now swollen lips. He rolled off me slowly and collapsed beside me before he pulled the sheets and draped them over our naked body. Then he pulled me closer so my head rested against his chest. Goku's steady heartbeat lulled me off to sleep and the last thing I remembered before dozing off is him kissing my hair as he whispered sweet words against my ear.

Sometime during the wee hours of the morning, I was woken up from my sleep when I felt someone trailing wet kisses on my neck down to my shoulder. I half opened my eyes and saw Goku "getting to work" once more. His hardened length twitched against my backside and he turned my body towards him before giving me a mind blowing kiss. I gladly returned his passionate gestures as I slid my hand towards his hardened cock, and he shivered as he grew harder while I stroked him lightly from his balls up to his tip.

He wrapped one leg around my lower half and pulled me to him, taking me by surprise when he suddenly entered me. I moaned softly as he slid his whole length inside me, my fingernails digging deep into his shoulders.

He began to move and thrust his member inside me, and once again, I was almost driven to the brink of insanity.

My husband's skillful touches never cease to drive me crazy.

Needless to say, I hardly slept at all as Goku and I made love all night, the atmosphere inside our room becoming thicker and heavier as strong smells of sex filled the air, our soft moans breaking the silence of our surroundings.


	11. Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: I decided to end this story by writing in Goku's POV.

I looked around and smiled contentedly when I saw that every decoration and detail had been made meticulously and accordingly.

Everything looked perfect.

A few meters away from me, I saw my wife carrying our one year old son in her arms, while she talked to one of the party organizers. Today, we are celebrating our son's first birthday and I invited everyone else to join us. Gohan and his family are already here, actually, they were the first ones to arrive among all our guests.

I approached Bulla and our son, whom we named Goku Jr., and I wrapped an arm around Bulla's waist, making her lean against my chest. Our baby son studied his surroundings and smiled when he saw the colorful balloons tied around each of the chairs. They were not ordinary balloons, as each balloon had two or three more balloons placed inside them. I ordered them somewhere in the city a month ago, when we started preparing for Goku's birthday.

In fact, Bulla was surprised when we were planning for our son's first birthday, because I involved myself in the preparations and I personally took care of almost everything, leaving only some minor details to my wife. I laid off from training in order to personally plan and organize our son's birthday, and it was me who had ordered the balloons, tables, chairs, giveaways and other materials to be used for the party while Bulla only contacted the organizers to set up everything, and the catering team for the food. During the day scheduled for food tasting, Bulla didn't expect me to come anymore, she even told me to go training if I wish to, but I surprised her once more when I joined her as we checked on the food that will be served during our son's big day.

I never counted or calculated all the expenses, for I am very much willing to spend a huge sum of money just to give my son a grand birthday party. No amount of money could compare to the look of joy that I'm seeing in my son's eyes right now. It gives me fulfillment that money couldn't give alone. With everything I have, I am willing to give as much as I could, just to see my son happy.

The other guests arrived, and we started Goku's birthday party. Everyone had a great time. All of my friends brough nice gifts for my son, and there was more than enough food for everyone. Bulla had mentioned to me that she really made sure of the food since our guests, including me and Bulla, consisted of Saiyans, and we are known for our voracious appetite; we eat more than the usual person.

Goku's birthday party lasted until night, since some of my friends stayed behind and we adults had a drink, including my sons Gohan and Goten. We talked about random things, but no one mentioned Chichi, Yamcha, or whatever that has happened involving them. As far as I know, they had been transferred to another prison site, after they were found guilty of all the charges pressed against them. I never thought about them anymore, not even during the past months. I am more than contented with my current life now, I have a wife whom I love and who loves me very much in return, and a healthy son who looked and behaved just like me. As early as now, I knew that our Goku would be a great fighter just like the rest of us once he grows up. He might even surpass me if he really pushed himself, which I knew that he would do. After all, he is a Saiyan, and we Saiyans are known to enjoy ourselves when faced with challenges, which includes pushing ourselves beyond our limit so we could get better and stronger than we are now.

"Goku?"

I turned around as I heard Bulla's voice. She had just finished her shower, and she had called me in order to tell me that it was my time to go and take a bath. It had been our habit to take a quick shower before we go to sleep, because well.. It makes us feel more relaxed. Of course, there's more to it than that. After all, she is my wife and I am her husband, which gives out the fact that our bed is not just only for sleeping.

As I have said before, it's also our own "battlefield".

And just like what I do with my enemies or comrades in the true battlefield, I also "spar" and "train" with my wife.

I finished my shower quickly and went out of the bathroom, with only a towel wrapped around my waist. I saw my wife trying to put our baby to sleep as she swayed lightly while singing to him. Seconds later, she placed him in his crib, an indication that he is already asleep.

Bulla sat down on our bed while still looking at Goku, who slept peacefully while hugging his stuffed toy which is designed to look exactly like me, close to him. She smiled warmly before she reached and kissed his forehead. Then she looked at me.

"He looks so peaceful." She said.

I sat beside her without wearing anything besides the towel. After all, I wouldn't need any clothes later when I "spar" with her, I thought wickedly. I wrapped an arm around her waist and she rested her head against my shoulder. I kissed her hair. "I love you, Bulla. You and Goku. You mean everything to me." I whispered against her ear.

She turned to look at me before giving me a loving smile. "I love you too. Thank you for giving our son a grand birthday party and making him happy." She said as she planted a soft kiss on my lips. A kiss that soon became passionate and deep when I responded to her. She wrapped her arms around my neck and I pushed her gently on the bed as we kissed, my hands already busy roaming her body.

I removed the towel from my waist, leaving me naked as the day when my grandfather found me in the woods. I felt my member hardening as it poked against the crotch of Bulla's panties when she wrapped her slender legs around my waist. I continued teasing her by rubbing myself against her, making her moan in protest against our kiss. I detached my lips from hers and chuckled when I saw her reaction.

"G-Gokuuu.. please..." she whimpered. She was once more at my mercy.

"Mmm? Please what?" I asked as I smirked cockily. I was in control now, and I loved it.

Bulla tightened her legs around my waist and tried to pull me closer to her, not caring anymore when my rigid member bore a hole through her panties as it finally slid down inside her. I made sure to stuff her with my length as I filled her to the brim before I started moving slowly inside her, earning another moan of protest from my wife which made me chuckle in amusement once more.

"G-Gokuuuu... Please go... Go faster..." She moaned as she wrapped her arms around my back. I looked at her flushed face, her eyes half lidded while she bit on her plump lips lightly. I felt her nails digging deep into my back. My arousal rose to new heights as I watched her squirming beneath me while I continued penetrating her with slow thrusts.

My wife always brought out the Saiyan in me.

With my mind heavily clouded with desire right now, I decided right there and then that I would give it to her.

It's time for her once more to see and experience what Son Goku Sr. can do.

I quickened my pace and slammed into her with vigorous thrusts, her breasts jiggling and bouncing as I plunged deep into her core. My balls slapped against her pussy and I knew I was so high on sex right now. I pulled Bulla close to me and claimed her lips in another kiss as pressure began to build up within me, making my balls tighten and my legs shake.

With a powerful and hard thrust, I reached my limit and exploded inside her, filling her with my juices as her own secretions coated my cock. My body shook as I gave a few last thrusts and emptied my load inside her. I kissed her lips once more as I tightened my arms around her.

"I love you Bulla... S-So much." I said in between labored breaths.

Bulla smiled at me and caressed my cheek as I continued filling her with my seed. "I love you too, husband." She replied in a soft voice. Her skin is sweaty and just like me, she is struggling to catch her breath. Our recent activities tired my wife out. I would just have to wait until she has rested enough before I start going again.

I rolled to her side a few moments later and Bulla snuggled against my chest, one of her arms draping around my midsection. She soon fell asleep while I remained awake, watching over our son and my wife wrapped safely in my arms. I could feel something different from her, and I couldn't really explain what it is exactly, but it's as if there's another energy signal in her besides her own.

Then a thought hit me.

Could it be possible that my wife is pregnant once more?

I concentrated hard and tried to focus.

Yes, there is indeed another energy signal radiating from her. It's different from hers because it seemed to be laced with my ki as well.

My eyes widened as my suspicions were confirmed.

My wife is indeed pregnant, this time with our second child.

But then, it's not so surprising now, since I always loved to "show her my strength" before we go to sleep.

I pulled the blanket and draped it around our naked bodies and closed my eyes. I decided to let her rest for now. She needs to, since she has already conceived our second baby, and it won't be too good for both of them if Bulla is always worn out.

As I willed myself to sleep, I thought of everything that has happened in my life. I got married to my bestfriend and former rival's only daughter because of manipulation, and I was so broken when I found out that the woman I loved before had an affair with one of my friends. Everything became worse when I learned the whole truth. Not only did I feel betrayed, but I felt more than hurt after learning that they wanted me dead.

And then I started seeing my new wife in a different light. She was always there for me and she tried to fulfill her duties to me despite the way I treated her everyday. Learning what she had actually done for me further developed my already budding feelings for her, and when I almost lost her, I knew right there and then that I could never live without her anymore.

Now, a lot has already happened. She had given me a son, and soon she will give birth to another child.

I am the luckiest man in the world, and I couldn't ask for anything more.

* * *

**_END_ **


End file.
